108_maidens_of_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cultivation/Star Maidens
Realms Destiny Weapons The only artifacts the Maiden Mountain Star Maidens can use are their own Destined Star Weapons. These Star Weapons grow from the Star General’s own body, and they can be counted as a spirit item. For the sake of making that sole Star Weapon even stronger, “Refining Star Weapons”6 has become the Star Maidens’ inevitable choice. Choosing the most suitable refining materials for their Star Weapon, every time a refinement was successful, this was called a “One Star.” The higher the Star Grade, the more powerful the Star Weapon’s later stages would become. There was no upper limit to refining Star Grades, however, higher rank necessitated refining the Destined Star Weapons with increasingly rare and precious types of materials. During a certain generation’s Star Duel, the Bright Star,7 10 Feet of Blue, Hu Sanniang relied on her “Seven Stars” refined Destined Star Weapon to sweep away that generation. The Heavenly Stars that died under her weapon were far too many to count, among the most powerful was the Strength Star. However, Hu Sanniang’s Seven Stars Grade Star Weapon still wasn’t Liangshan Continent’s highest recorded Star Grade. The most powerful was undoubtedly the previous generation Star Duel’s Harm Star, the Pilgrim, Wu Song. Her Star Weapon Grade reached up to Nine Stars, and she became the first in Maiden Mountain’s history to not have a contractor. Having killed every single Star Master, she was the first to rule the Maiden Mountain through sheer force. Following this, not only did the Star Maidens refine their Star Weapons even more frantically than before, the rest of the Star Cultivators also themselves participated in this kind of frenzy. Of course, the latter’s refined weapons paled in comparison with the Star Weapons’ grades. Refinement of Destined Star Weapons Refining Star Weapons generally had the three steps of “Essence, Qi, Spirit.” Essence was the Star General dissolving her own energy into the weapon, and refining it in Star Fire for longer times meant that the Star Energy it could sustain would be even greater. Qi was the Star Weapon’s Spirit Qi. This was the Star Weapon’s grade advancing point. Most of the time that Star Weapons were refined to upgrade their Spirit Qi, Spirit Sand was needed to guarantee that Pure and Divine were a single whole. Lastly was the Star Weapon’s spirit. If the spiritual power and essence soul were insufficient, promoting a Star Weapon’s every capable aspect like speed, power, durability, sharpness and even magic power in the end was decided by the refined spirit. In short, this relied on every exceptional material. It was exactly relying on this Star General’s one and only “Essence, Qi, Spirit” weapon refinement technique that Star Generals’ Star Weapons could sweep away everything on Liangshan Continent, and no man was unafraid. Trivia * The Star Maidens refined their own weapons to increase their battle strength. * Star Generals have True Origin Starfire, so they can refine the weapons theirselves. Liangshan Continent’s weaponsmiths just have no way to refine their Destined Star Weapons. Category:Cultivation